A New Force In The World
Synopsis Follows the lives of other Pirates and Marine, mainly the newest Pirate in the New World; Crowe Haven. A New Pirate In The New World "people are so naive to think Yonkou are the only world class threats, there are others in that sea who are almost just as terrifying".~ Vice Admiral Momonga In the New World, Laughter and Cheers can heard coming from an island where a large pirate ship is anchored next to it and a party is going on. "Phew! Fight's sure can take the wind out of ya!" One of the Pirates said seeming like the Navigator. "It sure was crazy." Another man said seeming almost sad. "Hey cheer up!" Another man this time the Captain came out of his cabin and said then gave the man a drink. "Tsk, all this noise is annoying me. I guess I'll just have to find the source and destroy it." The Power Of A Lord A man in a white masked cloak walked on board and went up to the captain. "Excuse me but, can you quiet down?" He asked calmly. "Ayy? And who're you?" The Captain said trying not to laugh "I'm just a person asking you to quiet down.", "Sorry, but no. Get him mates!" The Captain said when the entire crew of about fifty people jumped at the man in the cloak. "Tsk, fine." The man took off his hood who revealed to be Crowe Haven otherwise known as 'The Kingdom Lord' "Wait! Stop!" The Captain yelled when a sudden flash of white came and the man had half of a Knight's helmet on his head with the other side of his face having a horn on it; along with the man pulling out a blade on his back and standing in a Knight-like position. "Be prepared. For I am Crowe Haven." Crowe said when the rest of the Pirates crew practically jumped back. "Forgotten-" Crowe started running in a circle around the entire crew, until it became almost a vortex. "Kingdom!" The entire crew kept spinning in the circle until Crowe jumped up and stabbed the ground inside of the circle, everything stopped for a second then about as many swords as crew members appeared and stabbed most of the crew with the rest of the crew running away. Except the Captain. "Fine. I'll fight you!" The Captain said sticking a sword at Crowe. "May I know your name first?" Crowe asked "It's... Ryker Smith." Ryker said charging at Crowe to reach point blank. Crowe didn't move. Until Ryker was at a point where if he moved even an inch he would've impaled Crowe's brain. But Crowe activated his Hybrid form so when the blade hit his face; it didn't it hit his mask. "Tsk, I'm getting real tired of you." Crowe said when Ryker stood up after being blown away by the shock wave caused when Ryker tried to hit Crowe. "White Wolf." Crowe said when he flicked his pointer finger sending a slash of white down at Ryker in which Ryker then slashed it away making Crowe sigh. "Black Artillery." Crowe summoned 1000 lines of pure black and aimed them at Ryker when Ryker charged at Crowe and realized this whole fight was a mistake. When Ryker stopped and apologized to Crowe. "Hey, join my crew." Crowe said when Ryker looked at the rest of his old crew, said some goodbyes and walked back up to Crowe. 'OK, what's your crew's name?" Ryker asked. "Uhh... I don't know." Crowe said and started laughing."Wait, I have an idea. The Masked Blades! And we can use the remainder of your crew as our fleet!" Crowe said. "You're getting ahead of yourself, besides. You've just given yourself a bounty of about 600,000,000 Beri! You defeated my entire crew and all of our bounties added up to 600,000,000 Beri!" Ryker said exclaiming the Beri. "OK..." Crowe said not really seeming to care. "Besides do you even have a ship?" Ryker said. "We'll use yours..." Crowe said when he looked over at Ryker's ship. "You just destroyed mine!" Ryker screamed as he saw his ship sinking. "Well, I guess we're off to find more of our crew!" Crowe said ignoring Ryker and hopped onto a dinghy with Ryker and set off to another island. Where they were soon captured. Continued In "Only A Few Decades Back"